


Return to the Botanical Gardens

by Trying_To_Be_Happy



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_To_Be_Happy/pseuds/Trying_To_Be_Happy
Summary: Ro returns to the Botanical gardens and runs into a mysterious princess of long ago.
Relationships: Princess Ida/Ro
Kudos: 5





	Return to the Botanical Gardens

Staring at the water..... The geometric backdrop to the world behind......

She looked up at the staircase. The monuments were beautiful as always.

Turning the lever, another appearing pathway. But..... There in the edge sits a stranger.

Totem was not this. This was someone's daughter. What was she doing in monument valley?

Perhaps she was looking for herself. Looking for answers like Ro was.

" Hello. I am Ro. It's nice to meet you." She said tentatively.

The lady turned. She placed upon her head a....A crown!? 

" I am Ida" she replied. " It is nice to meet you as well! I have come here on a journey for forgiveness." 

Ro widened her eyes in Surprise. It couldn't be! If this was the Ida she thought, the princess who stole those things.... Why that was so long ago! 

Ida smiled with a knowing look. " Paths of many times converge here."

Settled with the answer, the two went on through the gardens together. 

At the end, just before the door, Ida leaned in. Ro followed, and the two shared a small kiss.

On the other side, To was on her own once more. But never would she forget the day she met the princess, and the small love they shared.

The End


End file.
